Uvaryl
Appearance Uvaryl is the average dunmer height. He is strong enough to move easily with his equipment and use it effectively. Like most dunmer he has red eyes, though his are a particulary deep and fiery shade of crimson. He has jet black hair that he usually wears loose, but sometimes wears in traditional ashlander braids. When worn loose his hair reaches the base of his neck. Personality Uvaryl is not very sociable, as his native language is a dunmeri Ashlander dialect and feels he is not skilled enough in Tamrielic to hold a proper conversation. He has a strong sense of honor, and is loyal. He dislikes burdening others and tries to be self-sufficient. He surrenders all personal will and feelings when under a contract, and will follow almost any order without hesitation, regardless of his personal feelings on the matter. He will almost always refer to his employers with the utmost respect and deference when speaking with them. Equipment Weapons Uvaryl carries a simple steel longsword and a similiarly simple steel shortsword. Armor Uvaryl uses a bonemold cuirass and helmet. For gauntlets he uses leather gloves lined with chainmail. He wears leather boots, which are also reinforced by chainmail. Uvaryl also carries a standard kite shield. Background Early Life Uvaryl was born in Morrowind's Ashlands. As a member of an Ashlander tribe he spent his youth herding guar and trading with the odd caravan. He recieved some training in use of the chitin axe and the slender spear. He dreamed of seeing the world and joining a trading caravan. One day he saw a group traveling through the Ashlands and took his chance. Mercenary Uvaryl was wrong about the group being a trading caravan. Instead, it was a mercenary company with ties and cross-membership with the Cammona Tong. At the time Uvaryl did not know enough Tamrielic to understand that this wasn't a trading caravan, so he joined the group. Uvaryl's trainer initially saw potential in Uvaryl's weapon handling, believing that the Ashlander had the makings of a master swordsman. Unfortunately, as Uvaryl advanced to higher level drills, the spark of talent he seemed to have possessed disapeared. The company was eventually contracted by a high ranking member of the Cammona Tong. They were sent to Cyrodiil, and were placed under the command of a nord veteran. After the battle their commander faked his death, and ordered the mercenaries back to Morrowind, where he would then regroup with them. The mercenary company was stopped at the border, and Uvaryl was the soldier charged with carrying some of the commander's personal effects. He was arrested for his commander's murder, and shipped to a high security prison in Black Marsh. The rest of the company continued to Morrowind without incident. Imprisonment Uvaryl lost hope upon his imprisonment, as there was little hope of him ever seeing the outside world again. He conducted himself with a deathwish, eagerly participating in a brutal arena ran by the prison's warden. His hope was to die a warrior, which he found preferable to wasting away and falling to malnutrition and disease. He fell in with a group of inmates who were plotting an escape, and during a violent prison riot they managed to do so. After days of wandering throught the swamps of Black Marsh, Uvaryl decided to take his chances and abandon the group, taking a large portion of the group's supplies with him. Valenwood Uvaryl returned to Morrowind, but was unable to relocate his mercenary company. He traveled to Valenwood, where he took a contract that pitted him against the province's Thalmor occupation. After the conclusion of this contract, Uvaryl traveled to Falkreath to meet with someone, and then departed to parts unknown. Trivia *Uvaryl's native language is a dunmeri Ashlander dialect, he knows enough Tamrielic to function, but is prone to reverting to his native tongue in moments of extreme stress, shock, or anger. *Uvaryl plans to one day return to his family and tribe, but is currently too nervous to do so. *Uvaryl is bad with money and tends to spend his earnings poorly. Despite this, he is surprisingly shrewd when it comes to trading in goods. Category:Dunmer Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters